Un experimento
by iitzel
Summary: -Y... ¿Funciona?-Claro, es muy efectivo-¿Segura?-Más que segura... ¿Por que?-¿Me dejaria probarla?-¡La quieres usar!-¡No es para mi! ….es para alguien más-¿Para quién?-Hem… ¿Es necesario decírselo?-Pues claro que lo es… ¡Ahora dímelo!-Pero es algo completamente fuera de lo estricto, solo veré si sirve, una pequeña porción, casi nada, lo juro.-Hinata... Te amo.


_**Iitzel**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aquí voy, espero y les guste, me inspire por Prye-chan **_

_**Y Pitukel, espero y les agrade.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Un experimento**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Primer y único capitulo.**_

-Y… ¿Funciona?

-Claro, es muy efectiva.

-¿Segura?

-Mas que segura…. ¿Por que?

-¿Me dejaría probarla?

-¡La quieres usar!

-¡No es para mi! ….es para alguien más.

-¿Para quién?

-Hem… ¿Es necesario decírselo?

-Pues claro que lo es… ¡Ahora dímelo!

-Pero es algo completamente fuera de lo estricto, solo veré si sirve, una pequeña porción, casi nada, lo juro.

-¡Ah! …esta bien, pero pequeña, casi inexistente y solo será una prueba, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo!

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

-¡Hina-chan!-grito con fuerza una rubia antes de lanzarse asía una chica de cabellos algo azulados.

-Te-Temari-san-correspondió el abrazo con algo de timidez la peliazul.

Ahí en las puertas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, se encontraba el clan Hyuuga, todos los portadores de Byukugan, que miraron con el ceño fruncido el comportamiento de la rubia y la peliazul, pero además de ellos, también se encontraba la tan conocida generación "Naruto" que miraba con cierta diversión a ambas chicas.

-¡Temari-chan, no saludes solo a Hinata-chan, nosotras también estamos!-demando enseguida una rubia con ojos azulados mientras miraba con fingido enojo a la otra rubia.

-Gomen-na-sai, pero Hina-chan meda tanta ternura que no pude contenerme para darle un abrazo…además de que nos recibirá a mí y a mis hermanos en su casa, no puedo ser grosera con ella-se escuso enseguida ante la oji-azul que la miraba con algo de diversión.

-Esta bien pero, ¡yo también quiero un abrazo!-grito la oji-azul con alegría antes de abrazar a la rubia que le devolvió con felicidad el abrazo.

Una escalofrío recorrió a la heredera del clan Hyuuga, que enseguida volteo a mirar con algo de nerviosismo al líder del clan, que la miraba con enojo y reproche, para después mirar a la rubia y de nuevo asía la peliazul que enseguida asintió en señal de haber entendido o recordado algo.

-Te-Temari-san-la susodicha voltee enseguida, dejando de lado a las de más chicas que la saludaban que también, junto con los demás voltearon a ver a la heredera.

-¿Si, Hina-chan?-pregunto con extrañeza al ver como el sonrojo en las mejillas de la peliazul se profundizaba.

-El clan Hy-Hyuuga, quie-ere deci-irles q-que hare-haremos una fi-fiesta de bien-bienveni-nida-logro apenas decir la chica de pelo azulado mientras miraba el suelo al notar la mirada de todos enzima de ella.

-¡Enserio!-dijo con emoción la rubia que dirigía ahora su mirada al líder del clan.

-Por supuesto, esperamos que la familia del Kazekage-sama este lo más cómoda posible y creímos que estaría bien hacer una fiesta de bienvenida- dijo con autoridad en la voz el líder del clan, pero tratando de ser cordial.

-Muchas gracias señor Hyuuga-logro apenas y decir de la emoción la rubia que volteo a sus hermanos y les sonrío.

-Sufriremos-afirmo en un susurro el hermano que le seguía a la rubia mientras se inclinaba un poco asía el pelirrojo que solo asintió ante lo dicho.

-¡He Gaara, nos veremos ahí!-grito un rubio en medio de todos antes de voltear a ver al pelirrojo y salir corriendo de ahí.

Todos miraron como se iba, asiendo así unos que otro comentario del mal comportamiento del chico ante el Kazekage que solo lo miro asta que desapareció entre los edificios de Konoha, un suspiro se escucho entre la multitud pero nadie le hizo caso y unos ojos brillaron con malicia junto con una sonrisa traviesa mientras miraba al pelirrojo.

-Esto será divertido.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

-¿Te encuentras bien Hina-chan?-pregunto con extrañeza y preocupación una castaña con dos chonguitos en la cabeza.

-S-si Ten-Ten, no te preocupe-pes por mi, v-ve a divertirte, onegai-pidió con ternura mientras miraba a su amiga la cual le sonrío y se alejo de ella.

La peliazul miro sus piernas mientras que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza en su chamarra morada habitual, con fuerza empezó a morder su labio inferior y cerrojo los ojos mientras que su sonrojo aumentaba cada vez más, la rubia de ojos azules le miro con algo de extrañeza, acercándose y tocándole el hombro, la peliazul levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos, sorprendida por algo.

-¿Aca-acabas de…?-los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con sorpresa mientras la oji-perla negaba con fuerza con su cabeza.

-No-contesto casi en un susurro in entendible pero que la rubia entendió.

-Si-recalco ella con más sorpresa que antes.

-No-volvió a repetir la oji-perla mientras negaba con aun más fuerza que antes.

-Hyuuga Hinata, claro que si-digo ahora con malicia mientras una risita salía de la rubia.

-No…yo, no-se repitió parando la acción con su cabeza y bajando la mirada.

-Claro que si, reprimiste un gemido-aseguro la rubia de ojos azules entes de sentarse al lado de la oji-perla.

La oji-perla se sonrojo aun más, bajando la mirada, la rubia rió de nuevo para después tomar un vaso a un lado de la peliazul para llevarse a los labios pero, antes de que este tocara sus labios una mueca extraña se formo en su rostro, para después acercar el vaso ahora a su nariz y oler un poco la bebida, sus ojos azulados se abrieron un poco para después mirar a la oji-perla que aun miraba sus piernas.

-Hina-chan, ¿Tomaste esto?-pregunto algo sobresaltada la rubia asiendo que la peliazul la volteara a ver y asintiera para de nuevo bajar la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?-la rubia volteo a ver al frente para toparse con los ojos jade de una pelirosada.

-Na-nada, solo que…nada, Sakura-chan-dijo lo ultimo con algo de diversión la oji-azul antes de voltear a ver ha la chica a su lado y después a cierto pelirrojo que estaba recargado en una de las paredes del lugar.

-¿Segura?, Hina-chan se ve mal-dijo con algo de inseguridad la pelirosada.

-No es nada frentona, me haces un favor, ¿Me traes a Gaara-kun?-comento con picardía mientras miraba a su amiga y después a la pelirosada que noto la mirada de su amiga.

-No me digas que a Hina-chan…-comento la pelirosada apuntando a la peliazul y después al pelirrojo que ahora escuchaba hablar a el rubio más hiperactivo de Konoha.

-Podría decirse-comento con aun más picardía la rubia.

-Hai-contesto la pelirosada antes de salir disparada asía el pelirrojo.

Una risita de diversión y malicia apareció en los labios de la rubia que miraba como la pelirosada le quitaba al pelirrojo a su amigo y lo mandaba asía su dirección, el pelirrojo miro ha ambas chicas fijamente, algo extrañado de que lo enviaran con ellas, pero no lo demostró, la rubia levanto la mano en señal de saludo, pero el pelirrojo ni se inmuto ante esto.

-¿Si?-pregunto con frialdad, mirando a ambas chicas, extrañado ante la actitud aun más cohibida de la oji-perla.

-Mira, lo que pasa es que Hina-chan se siente algo mal, no quiero dejarla sola pero tampoco a Sai-kun, así que pensé que la podías acompañar a tomar un poco de aire, ¿Si puedes?-dijo con voz dulce e inocente, asiendo que el pelirrojo pensara un poco para después solo asentir.

-Esta bien, ¿A dónde la llevo?-la seriedad con la que hablo hizo que la rubia temblara un poco, pero de nuevo una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios al ver como la oji-perla retenía un suspiro y apretaba más sus manos en la chamarra.

-Bueno, Hina-chan me enseño una vez una pequeña terraza un poquito apartada de aquí, solo sales por la puerta principal y das vuelta a la izquierda, lo encontraras, por cierto, arigato Gaara-kun-dijo antes de levantarse y irse, no sin antes guiñarle un ojos al pelirrojo que la miro con una ceja alzada.

-Hyuuga-san-menciono, asiendo que la chica se parara enseguida, pero aun mirando el suelo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿S-si?-pregunto, intentando controlar su voz algo ronca.

El pelirrojo la miro de arriba abajo, notando algo extraño en la chica, suponiendo que la rubia tenía más que razón al decir que la chica se sentía mal.

-Vamos-contesto cortante, empezando a caminar asía donde la oji-azul lo mando, con la oji-perla siguiéndole con cuidado.

La oji-perla aun tenía los ojos en el piso, mirando los talones del pelirrojo para seguirlo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar un poco, mientras que el sonrojo se profundizaba cada vez más, mordió aun más que fuerte su labio, logrando abrirlo un poco y que la sangre se viera, pero el seguir mordiéndolo retenía el flujo de sangre, el pelirrojo miraba de vez en cuando por sobre el hombro a la chica, que ahora en vez de aferrarse con fuerza a el inicio de su chamarra, se aferraba al inicio de las mangas, dejando ver como los nudillos se empezaban a poner blancos.

-Llegamos-sentencio el pelirrojo, mientras se dirigía a una de las esquinas de la terraza, dándose cuanta que, no se escuchaba más que el sonido de los grillos y croar de las ranas del lugar.

-Mjm-logro articular la oji-perla, reteniendo el gemido que por un instante se le iba a escapar.

-Este sitio esta muy apartado del salón principal-pensó en voz alta el pelirrojo, mientras miraba disimuladamente a la oji-perla.

-Mjm-volvió a responder la misma mientras que el sudor empezaba a perlar su cuello.

-Si tienes calor quítate la chamarra-casi ordeno el pelirrojo, al ver como el sudor empezaba resbalar por el costado de la clavícula de la chica.

La poseedora de Byakugan no hizo nada, se quedo inmóvil, tapando con su flequillo sus ojos y la mitad de su cara, pero aun así era más que visible el sonrojo, el pelirrojo empezó a desesperarse, y sin importarle el pudor, se acerco a la oji-perla para bajar el cierre de la chamarra, pero en cuanto lo bajo un poco, un jadeo salio de los labios de la chica, que enseguida levanto la vista para encarar al pelirrojo, que empezó a bajar aun más el cierre de la chamarra con un poco de lentitud, pareciendo disfrutar la cercanía y el calor que emitía la chica, que trataba con desespero evitar que otro jadeo saliera de sus labios, pero uno que otro salían, al sentir como por accidente el pulgar del pelirrojo tocaba el tramo que se iba descubriendo.

-Pa-para…oneiga-pido en un gemido y con voz roca mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

El pelirrojo la miro extrañado, era asta para el, más que notorio que ella también disfrutaba de su cercanía, pero aquel extraño tono que uso hizo que al pelirrojo más de una oleada de electricidad recorriera todo su cuerpo, parando en cierta parte de su anatomía, él sabía lo que era, pues no por nada era muy curioso además de que tenía un hermano un tanto, pervertido, pero nunca le había ocurrido, y sin prestar atención a la oji-perla siguió bajando el cierre de la chamarra, acercándose un poco a el rostro de la chica, que al sentir el calido aliento sobre su boca abrió de nuevo los ojos, percatándose, que su nariz y la del pelirrojo casi se rozaban y que el pelirrojo tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero…tienes calor-la oji-perla reprimió un gemido al escuchar la ronca voz del pelirrojo que siguió bajando el cierre asta al fin llegar al borde de la chamarra.

-No…no si-sigas, onegai-apenas y pudo articular, pues ambas manos del pelirrojo se posaron sobre sus hombros.

Con cuidado y lentitud, más de la que debería, llego al cuello de la chamarra y con delicadeza la fue quitando, revelando una blusa de rejilla negra que siempre traía la oji-perla, la chamarra callo al suelo, dejando ver el traje por completo de la Hyuuga, que sin pensar, termino la cercanía entre ambos, besando al pelirrojo que abrió por completo los ojos para después cerrarlos con lentitud, para tomar por la cintura a la oji-perla que llevo sus manos al pecho del chico y tomando entre sus dedos la tela de sus ropas, la jalo, acercándolo un poco más a ella, un gemido se ahogo en sus bocas al sentir el cuerpo del otro tan cerca, el beso apenas y era tener sus labios enzima de los del otro, cosa que para ambos no les agrado, con temor el pelirrojo empezó a mover sus labios lentamente, logrando que la Hyuuga le imitara, pero aun para el pelirrojo no era suficiente y por instinto, abrió un poco la boca y arrastrando con lentitud su lengua asta los labios de la chica, acariciándolos lentamente, la Hyuuga gemido ante el acto del pelirrojo abriendo un poco la boca, cosa que aprovecho él chico para adentrarse en la pequeña cavidad de la oji-perla.

La oji-perla correspondió enseguida el gesto, con algo de torpeza, seguía los movimientos que el pelirrojo asía, un poco lentos para ambos, con lentitud la Hyuuga soltó la tela entre sus manos y empezó a subir asta enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico que afirmo sus brazos en la cintura de la joven, acercándola más asía asimismo, un gruñido salio de los labios del pelirrojo al igual que un gemido de los de la joven, así asiendo que se separaban para recuperar el oxígeno que perdieron, ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y solo el pelirrojo había abierto los ojos para encontrarse con una imagen que hizo que de nuevo las oleadas eléctricas aparecieran.

Las mejillas de la Hyuuga tenían aquel sonrojo que la hacía ver siempre tan inocente, pero un poco mas profundo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y le costaba respirar, pero lo que llamo aun mas la atención del pelirrojo, que no se atrevía para nada a ver, era como su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente, asiendo que los atributos de la oji-perla se restregaran con insistencia sobre el pecho fornido del chico.

Los ojos de la joven se empezaron abrir, mostrando sus peculiares ojos perlados, a pesar de la vergüenza que estos enseñaban, también había un destello de deseo y lujuria, cosa que hizo estremecer el cuerpo del pelirrojo que empezaba a mirar de igual manera a la Hyuuga, que sin esperar mas junto de nuevos sus labios con los del pelirrojo, asiendo lo que minutos antes hizo el chico, empezando de una manera completamente salvaje mientras que bajaba las manos asta los hombros del chico y trataba quitar con desespero la gabardina roja que siempre usaba, pero que ahora era faltante del escudo sobre su cuerpo y la calabaza enorme, el pelirrojo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, con sorpresa ante lo que intentaba hacer la chica, pero en ningún momento interrumpió el beso que esta le daba.

Miro por un momento el hombro de la chica mientras la seguía besado, dándose cuenta de que ella ya no llevaba la chamarra, cosa que hacía que ambos estuvieran disparejos, con lentitud y algo de esfuerzo quito uno de sus brazos de la cintura de la chica para dirigirla asía una parte especifica de la gabardina, soltando de esa manera esta y con ayuda de la Hyuuga, callo al suelo, dejando al descubierto la camisa negra de rejilla del chico, el pelirrojo cerro los ojos, mientras volvía su brazo a donde en esos momentos pertenecía; la cintura de la Hyuuga, esta se separo de nuevo de él, buscando el oxígeno que de nuevamente fue arrebatado de sus pulmones, ambos se miraron, conteniendo el impulso de volver a los labios del otro, ambos podían sentir como los latidos del otro aumentaban la velocidad, como si compitieran entre ellos, además de que sus respiraciones delataban el estado de ambos, como también lo hacía el sonrojo en sus rostros.

Sus respiraciones chocaban entre si, mezclándose con la del otro, sus ojos parecían en guerra por ver quien iniciaba de nuevo lo que ambos hicieron hace segundos, pero al percatarse ambos que ninguno quería empezar, se acercaron a comenzar al mismo tiempo, logrando que el beso fuera nuevamente salvaje, el pelirrojo dejo de nuevo actuar a sus instintos, tomando a la Hyuuga por las piernas y poniéndola a la altura de sus caderas y empezó a caminar asía la orilla en la que antes estaba, poniendo a la chica en el barandal de madera y acercándose más a ella, rozando así su intimidando con la de ella inconscientemente, acto que hizo que la Hyuuga soltara un jadeo en medio del beso, asiendo que el pelirrojo lo profundizara aun más.

Los brazos del pelirrojo empezaron a deslizarse asía atrás en la cintura de la chica, para dejar sus manos al costado de las caderas de esta, mientras iba subiendo poco a poco asta entrar en la blusa de rejillas y empezar a acariciar la suave y calida piel blanquecina, logrando arrancar mas gemidos y jadeos que eran silenciados por la boca de los dos.

El sonido de sus lenguas acariciándose y gemidos mezcladas con suspiros opacaban el sonido de los grillos que aun seguían tocando en medio de la noche que hace un par de horas había caído en la aldea de Konoha, un jadeo más se escucho en aquella pequeña terraza, al igual que el respirar forzado de ambos jóvenes que se volvían a mirar expectantes, esperando que alguien de los dos hiciera algo, el pelirrojo se sonrojo un poco más al darse cuenta que sus manos estaban rozando una de las prendas más intimas de la oji-perla, pero su sonrojo no se comparaba con el de la joven que antes de siquiera pensarlo apretó sus piernas en las caderas del pelirrojo, acercándolo aun más asiendo que de nuevo sus intimidades rozaran logrando que la oji-perla gimiera y el pelirrojo gruñera.

De nuevo sus miradas se toparon, el perla con el aguamarina, deseo y lujuria, y sin volver a pensar, ambos se empezaron a besar, sintiendo como la temperatura subía en sus cuerpos deseando con desesperación quitarse cada prenda que los cubría, la oji-perla bajo con desesperación sus manos de los hombros del joven, acariciando el pecho y entreteniéndose un rato en los abdominales del chico, tocándolos sobre la tela, bajo de nuevo sus manos llegando por fin al inicio de la camiseta negra de rejillas y la empezó a subir, asta que se topo de nuevo con el pecho del chico y lo empezó a acariciar con lentitud, sintiendo debajo de sus dedos la piel caliente el ex-poseedor del Shukaku.

Se separaron para retomar el aire que de nuevo se arrebataron entre ellas, y sin esperar mas la oji-perla saco enseguida la camisa negra dejando a el pelirrojo solo con sus pantalones rojizos, para de nuevo volver a besarse con desespero, mientras que la oji-perla acariciaba el fornido torso del pelirrojo este empezó a carisias la cintura y piernas, tratando de controlar el leve impulso de arrancar la ropa que todavía traía la peliazul.

El pelirrojo se separo abruptamente de los labios rosados de la chica, mirándola un poco a los ojos, intentando descifrar que pasaba en su cabeza para después volver a tocar con sus labios la piel de la chica, pero en vez de dirigirse directamente a los labios fue a una orilla, para dejar besos húmedos asta llegar a la clavícula e ir subiendo para ir a la oreja de la chica, lamiendo un poco el lóbulo para después morderlo y arrancarle un gemido a la chica que se aferro a los hombres del pelirrojo y empezaba a encajar las uñas el la piel pálida.

-Creo que…estamos desiguales-murmuro en su oído antes de soplar en la parte húmeda asiendo que la chica se estremeciera por completo y volviera a rosar sus intimidades.

Un gruñido escapo de los labios del pelirrojo, asiendo que la peliazul sonriera al ver la reacción del chico, el pelirrojo volvió a dar besos húmedos a la Hyuuga, besando y lamiendo desde la oreja asta llegar a la parte donde el cuello y el hombro se unían, mordiendo con fuerza esa parte arrancando otro quejido de la peliazul, un poco de sangre empezó a salir de esa parte, sangre que el pelirrojo empezó a lamer con lentitud, asiendo que la peliazul gimiera ante las carisias dadas por la lengua de chico además de las manos que de un momento a otro la acercaron de nuevo a la intimidad del chico, arrebatando un par de gruñidos de los labios del pelirrojo y un gemido de los labios de la peliazul que empujo levemente al chico.

El pelirrojo se separo un poco, algo extrañado ante aquello, solo para sorprenderse al ver como la peliazul se quitaba la blusa de rejillas, quedando ahora solo con aquel sujetador negro de encajes, la arrojo donde estaban las otras prendas en el suelo y tomo del cuello al pelirrojo para besarlo, él chico empezó de nuevo a acariciar las curvas del cuerpo femenino, sintiendo el calor bajo sus palmas, mientras daba profundas y fuertes envestidas a la Hyuuga que mordía de vez en cuando el labio inferior del pelirrojo para no gritar de placer por aquellos movimientos.

El pelirrojo se separo de los labios para empezar de nuevo un camino húmedo, bajando por la clavícula de la chica y después empezar a lamer el cuello dejando algunas marcas rojizas que tardarían en quitarse, bajo aun poco más, encontrándose con el nacimiento de los pechos de la chica que se estremeció y gimió con fuerza al sentir la boca del pelirrojo lamer su pezón erecto por encima de la tela negra, las manos de la oji-perla llegaron a los hombros del pelirrojo y encajo las uñas con fuerza al sentir ahora la lengua del chico delinear las orillas del sujetador, apretó entre sus piernas el cuerpo del chico, atrayéndolo más cerca de ella, un gruñido salio de los labios del pelirrojo que con algo de exasperación empezó a subir con lentitud sus manos desde las piernas blancas, acariciando los glúteos de la oji-perla y empezar a subir por la espalda asta llegar al cierre de la tela que en esos momentos estorbaba.

Con algo de brusquedad la Hyuuga tomo el rostro del pelirrojo y junto de nuevo sus labios con los de él, el pelirrojo desabrocho con una maestría antes desconocida para el sujetador, sintiendo como la tela de despegaba del cuerpo femenino y se apretaba un poco contra su pecho mientras besaba con salvajismo a la Hyuuga, con brusquedad quito la prenda intima y llevo una de sus manos asta uno de los montículos blanquecinos de la oji-perla y lo acaricio con poca delicadeza pero aun así la chica jadea de placer, la oji-perla bajo las manos asta el pecho del chico y siguió bajando con lentitud asta el pantalón para empezar a tirar de el asía bajo.

Él pelirrojo se separo de inmediato de ella y observo sus ojos unos instantes, como pidiendo permiso para seguir, la Hyuuga asintió con lentitud y el pelirrojo dirigió sus manos asta el pantalón de la chica y lo desabrocho, la tomo de las piernas y esta se enrollo en su cintura y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del chico mientras este le empezaba a bajar el pantalón junto con las bragas, sentó de nuevo a la Hyuuga y retiro por completo las ropas aventándolas en alguna parte del lugar.

Los ojos aguamarina empezaron a ver a la chica, desde su rostro sonrojado, su cabello negro-azulado desordenado, las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y la boca entre abierta, bajo su mirada aun más, sonriendo de medio lado al ver el cuello níveo lleno de marcas rojizas para después encontrarse con aquellos pechos algo grandes inflados, bajo aun más y su sonrisa se ancho, se pego de nuevo a la oji-perla, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de esta y pegando su cuerpo al suyo, recibiendo un gemido de parte de ella ante el contacto de piel contra piel, restregó su intimidad contra la de la chica, sintiendo entre la tela como esta ya estaba húmeda, dejo sus labios a la altura de la oreja de la Hyuuga y soplo cosa que hizo estremecer a la chica.

-Eres…hermosa-dijo con voz ronca y llena de deseo, consiguiendo en cambio un jadeo como respuesta.

Las manos de la Hyuuga de nuevo viajaron hasta el pantalón del chico y sin que le importara nada lo desabrocho y bajo junto con el boxer que él Sabaku no que se sorprendió un poco ante el acto, el aguamarina beso de nuevo los ya hinchados y rojos labios de Hinata mientras pegaba su cuerpo ahora desnudo contra el de ella, ahogando así un gemido de placer al sentir la calida y húmeda entrada de la chica, se separo de los labios carnosos y dirigió su boca asía el oído de la Hyuuga mientras frotaba de nuevo su hombría contra la cavidad de la chica.

-¿Pu-puedo?-apenas y pudo pronunciar pelirrojo.

-Mjm-la oji-perla apretó los labios mientras empezaba a seguir el ritmo que él chico estaba imponiendo.

Con delicadeza se alejo de la Hyuuga un poco, y tomo con una mano su pene para acomodarlo en la entrada de la chica, un gemido salio de los labios masculinos al sentir el calor que lo empezaba a invadir y de una sola estocada entro, arrancándole un grito de dolor a la oji-perla, la miro alerta, asustado e intentando controlarse al sentir el lugar tan estrecho.

-Si-sigue…onegai-suplico la oji-perla mientras se movía las caderas así adelante, asiendo una fricción placentera, asiendo que ambos gimieran un poco más fuerte.

El vaivén de sus caderas empezó, sacando gruñidos y gemidos que empezaban a ser acallados por los besos salvajes que se daban, las manos del pelirrojo acariciaban con lentitud los contornos de la Hyuuga, deleitándose con el calor y la suavidad del cuerpo femenino cuerpo, mientras que la chica acariciaba los hombros y de vez en cuando rasguñaba la espalda del chico, intentando controlarse lo más que podía.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

-¿Y Gaara?-pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna un rubio que miraba a una pelirosada y una rubia juntas.

-Con Hina-chan-contesto sonriente la rubia mientras seguía tomando el refresco en su mano.

-¡Con Hinata-chan, se le hizo!-ambas jóvenes voltearon a ver con curiosidad al rubio que muy y apenas podía con la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo que se le hizo?-pregunto curiosa la pelirosada mientras miraba al rubio que se empezaba a relajar.

-Es que ha Gaara le gusta Hinata-chan, él le llama su muñeca de porcelana o la oji-luna, a mi parecer ambos hacen buena pareja pero, Gaara no se atreve a hablarle a Hinata-chan, dice que la va a asustar y que tal vez ella ya no quiera siquiera verle-ambas jóvenes se quedaron un momentos sorprendidas y después sonrieron alegres.

-Pues ahora están afuera en la terraza más lejana del salón, quizá él se atreva a confesársele-comento con ternura la pelirosada.

Ambos rubios la vieron felices asta que la rubia ahogo un grito mientras miraba algo acusante a un baso solitario y vacío en una mesa, la pelirosada y el rubio la miraron extrañados y después al vaso lo que causo que ambos se extrañaran más.

-¿Qué pasa?-se unió otra persona a la conversación, mirando a los tres chicos.

-Creo que…cometí un error-dijo más para si la rubia que para los demás que la miraron aun más extrañados.

-¿Por que lo dices?- curioseo la pelirosada mirando a su amiga.

-Es que…Hina-chan…ella…. bueno ya que, ya lo hecho esta hecho… ¡He todos, ahí nueva parejita en la aldea!-grito alegre al final la chica, llamando la atención por unos momentos de todos que después de un rato la ignoraron.

A lo lejos, una pequeña castaña sonreía con malicia, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pero aun así sonreí verdaderamente contenta por lo que acababa de hacer, un chico, algo temeroso se le acerco con duda.

-¿Ha-hanabi-chan?... ¿Te-te encuentras bie-bien?-pregunto mirando como la chica daba un pequeño respingo y lo volteaba a ver.

-Hai Konohamaru-kun-contesto alegre, asustando un poco mas al ya aterrado chico.

- ¿Se-segura?...desde que saliste de con la Hokage te vez un poco…rara, además desde que regresaste de tomar aire estas muy…roja-el chico puso su mano en la frente de la chica que se sonrojo un poco mas pero su sonrisa aumento de tamaña, logreando que el chico diera un saltito asía atrás.

-Estoy bien Konohamaru-kun, por cierto, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-el chico asintió y la chica dio media vuelta mientras sus ojos destellaban y una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su cara.

-Parece que…la Hokage tenía razón, el afrodisíaco funciona muy bien, me pregunto…funcionara en _él_-la sonrisa aumento en el pequeño rostro de la chica que se dirigía a una mesa y de sus ropas, sacaba un pequeño sobre con algún polvo blanco adentro y s lo ponía a una de las bebidas servida.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Ambos estaban sonrojados, intentando tranquilizar sus respiraciones, el pelirrojo tenía su cabeza contra el hombro de la chica y esta estaba apoyándose en el joven para no caer, sus cuerpos estaban perlados por el esfuerzo físico que acababan de hacer.

El pelirrojo se irguió de repente y miro a los ojos a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, esta dio un pequeño respingo ante la mirada de él aguamarina, viro su cabeza asía otro lado, intentando evitar aquella mirada tan penetrante que estaba recibiendo.

-De vemos regresar-dijo con frialdad el aguamarina, saliendo de ella pero la pequeña fricción al hacerlo los hizo gemir, logrando que se quedaran donde estaban, el aun sin poder salir de ella y ella tratando de controlarse para no pegar de nuevo al pelirrojo a ella.

-Creo…q-que no pode-mo-mos-apenas y pudo pronunciar la Hyuuga.

El pelirrojo miro a la chica que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los ojos aguarían brillaron llenos de deseos, mientras intentaba con esfuerzo no gruñir y empezar de nuevo el choque contra caderas, se inclino un poco asta dejar sus labios a la altura de la oreja ya roja de la Hyuuga.

-Hinata…te amo…-eso fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de sentir los carnosos y sonrojados labios de la Hyuuga sobre los suyos.

Y de ahí, los grillos de nuevo dejaron de ser la cosa que más se escuchaba en aquel hermoso lugar, donde dos personas empezaban a amar.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

_Mm.…que tal, merece revew´s, por que yo espero que si._

_Lo escribí por que, bueno ya tenía tiempo guardado_

_Pero le prometí a **Prye-chan** que lo subiría cuando actualizara_

_Así que aquí tienen espero que sea de su gusto. _


End file.
